When designing optical waveguide cable networks, distribution cabinets are required in order to ensure structured wiring. One requirement to which optical waveguide distribution cabinets are subject is that they be equipped to the maximum extent with a high packing density and with little mechanical load on the optical waveguides at the same time. For example, it is already known from the prior art for a frame which can pivot to be arranged in an optical waveguide distribution cabinet, to which frame assemblies are attached for connection of optical waveguides which are guided by means of patch cables. This allows structured wiring and a high packing density within a simple optical waveguide distribution cabinet.
However, if the patch cables are intended to be passed out of the optical waveguide distribution cabinet for connection to another, in particular adjacent, optical waveguide distribution cabinet, then this can be done only to an inadequate extent with distribution cabinets which are known from the prior art since either the patch cables can only be passed out of the optical waveguide distribution cabinet separately—that is to say in small quantities—or, on the other hand, this adversely affects the structured and quick connection of the patch cables.
Against this background, the present invention is based on the problem of providing a novel optical waveguide distribution cabinet.
This problem is solved by an optical waveguide distribution cabinet as shown and described herein. In the optical waveguide distribution cabinet according to the invention, large quantities of patch cables can be passed out of the optical waveguide distribution cabinet without any adverse effect on the structured and fast connection of the patch cables.
According to one preferred development of the invention, the guide for the patch cables has an opening, with the patch cables being passed through the opening from the guide into the holder, and with the opening being positioned in an area of the guide which is arranged adjacent to or in the vicinity of the pivoting axis of the frame. In particular, the opening is located in that area of the guide through which the pivoting axis of the frame extends. This ensures that the patch cables, and hence the optical waveguides, are subject to only minimal mechanical loads.